


坏 藏狐 坏

by Semi_Sigure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Sigure/pseuds/Semi_Sigure
Summary: 🔞｜托尔丹/泽菲兰｜艾默里克/泽菲兰｜有点相声｜pwp｜小妈文学（？）‼️ooc‼️ooc‼️ooc‼️‼️黑心政治家美丽x正直天真单纯好青年泽菲兰‼️
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 6





	坏 藏狐 坏

艾默里克不是第一次听到泽菲兰的房间里传来奇怪的声音了，要怪只能怪这石制的房子隔音怎么这么差和他自己怎么总是不知不觉晃到这边来。即使位处苍穹骑士团的私人寮，位高权重如艾默里克也没几个仆人敢妄自拦他。  
呵，不是禁欲么？  
艾默里克笑笑，不过也好，免得以后还得费心费力开苞调教。  
说是这么说，其实艾默里克还是满肚子好奇的。究竟是谁能一而再再而三地跨上那个严肃正直的泽菲兰的床，还堂而皇之地做出应当最被那人所不齿的行为，并且还把人调教得服服帖帖，像只温顺的家猫。  
好奇心害死藏狐。  
于是伟大的神殿骑士团团长大人乔装打扮地从冒险者手里买了个亚拉戈品牌的微型以太成像记录仪，趁着泽菲兰和教皇例行公事审查时安放在了房间里一个不起眼的角落。  
熬到晚上兴冲冲打开接受装置的艾默里克像个期待星芒节甜甜圈的孩子。他锁好了门窗打算在卧房里来一场香艳活春宫直播，主演正是自己馋身子的那个人。艾默里克心情大好，对着洁白墙壁打开了投影设备。  
瞳孔地震。  
艾默里克是做梦也没想到自己馋的人能和自己老父亲搞到一起。该说不愧是基因强大，馋的身子类型都一致？  
亚拉戈出品必属精品，尽管是投影，清晰度和音质也不输现场。教皇大抵还是老了，精力明显不行。所以一整场床事下来基本上都是在用各种各样的道具玩弄平日里不苟言笑的小总长。  
泽菲兰的双手被捆在床头，视觉被眼罩封闭，乳尖上夹着两个铃铛，随着他身体的颤抖发出一阵阵脆响。他就那样双腿大开跪趴在床上，高高抬起的屁股里塞了个不知道是什么的东西，把后穴撑得满满当当。前面的东西也没被放过，特制的环状物勒在根部，细细看上面还刻着泽菲兰的名字，大概是教皇的赏赐。被束缚而无法发泄的前端颤巍巍地硬着，看上去可怜得很。而他的主人，这一切的始作俑者，正衣冠楚楚地用玩具玩弄着他的屁股。  
教皇没有强行控制他的双腿，也没有封闭他的语言。他却臣服在教皇面前，用最后一点清明保持着教皇一开始给他摆出的打开双腿的跪趴姿势，大部分喘息也被硬生生吞回去，只留下紊乱的呼吸和被顶到舒服地方的呜咽似的粘腻鼻音。  
最终干性高潮的快感几乎夺走了泽菲兰的自制力，呻吟控制不住一样从他嘴里溢出，连带着艾默里克的房间都好像都染上了情欲的温度。在教皇为他解开锁环让他释放的同时，艾默里克也在自己手上释放了出来。  
好，真是太好了。  
伊修加德第一黑心政治家，邪恶的大人艾默里克脑子里蹦出来了不得了的好点子。

“泽菲兰卿，散会后可否来一趟神殿骑士团办公室？有士兵缴获了一批违禁品，不知您可否前来确认一下？”  
艾默里克表面上是虚伪的营业笑容，带着乍暖还寒一样的平易近人。泽菲兰好像看不出这些，年轻的小总长还不知道什么是大人的肮脏，没怎么思考便同意了下来。  
二人裹着风雪推开办公室大门，又因为“被人看到影响不好”为由推着将信将疑的泽菲兰进了内室，贴心的艾默里克还随手锁上了门。  
“艾默里克卿，究竟是什么？”  
泽菲兰卸下碎心摆在墙边，动作有些局促。  
艾默里克扬出一个微笑，打开了成像仪的开关。毕竟影像自己都看过不知道几遍，现在要欣赏的就是当事人的表情了。  
“泽菲兰卿...没想到您居然还有这一面？”  
艾默里克装作震惊的样子，看着泽菲兰微微睁大的双眼和瞬间从耳朵尖红到脖颈的神态感到十分满足。  
“不...不，阁下一定是认错了。”  
“啊啊，这样啊。既然不涉嫌侮辱苍穹骑士和教皇陛下，那这片子也就可以放回成人市场流通了。感谢您的帮助，泽菲兰卿。”  
艾默里克佯装要走，却被人拽住了衣角。  
“...您能不能看在我的面子上，把它销毁掉不要让它流通？求您了。”  
太喜欢声音颤抖的泽菲兰了，被欺负到极致也仍然乖顺地全盘接受。既然这么能忍，不如让他崩溃吧。  
“那您作为欠我一个人情的报仇，满足我一个要求可以吗？”  
艾默里克笑得阳光灿烂，却莫名瘆人，把泽菲兰吓得一哆嗦。  
“请您把铠甲脱了后去里面那张床上等我好吗？”  
...？！  
泽菲兰好像懂了什么，两人交换了一个眼神。小总长眼睛里写满了“不会吧是我想多了吗”，可  
艾默里克眼里全是狩猎者的志在必得。于是他像妥协了一样开始着手脱自己身上的铠甲，艾默里克就在不远处盯着他。  
卸了那身虚张声势的甲胄后泽菲兰显得更为瘦小，那双手臂怎么看也不像能随手甩起快一人高巨剑的样子。  
泽菲兰转身坐在床上，随后就被紧跟在身后的艾默里克一把压倒。艾默里克扣住泽菲兰的双手，腾出另一只手扳住他的下巴，就这么半强迫地吻了上去。  
看样子教皇没教给他怎么接吻。  
艾默里克捏着他的下颚强迫他张开紧咬着的牙关，舌顺着缝隙钻了进去。这个动作显然让泽菲兰一惊，刚才默认的答复又让他觉得自己不能逃开。这场唇舌之战的胜者必定是艾默里克，他游刃有余地看着身下的人不知道是被自己吻的还是憋的耳尖通红，分离时拉出的银丝断在他的嘴角，红肿的唇上都是亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“教皇陛下是怎么培训您的？”  
艾默里克伸手钻入泽菲兰的底衣下摆，一路向上搓过柔软的胸肉，拇指在乳尖狠狠一揉，换来泽菲兰一小声局促的喘息。  
“现在请您自己脱下裤子，用这个扩张给我看，好吗？”  
艾默里克收回手，起身取来一瓶润滑用炼金剂丢在床上，抱着胸靠在一边的椅子上。不用看以太成像的感觉真好。  
泽菲兰脑子里不断训斥自己怎么能就这么被对方牵着鼻子走，身体却妥协了一样着手褪下自己的裤子。沾了润滑剂的指尖颤抖着伸向自己的后穴，模仿之前教皇的动作一圈一圈地按摩穴口。泽菲兰紧紧闭着双眼，咬着自己的下唇，试图通过掩耳盗铃的方式逃避涌上头顶的羞耻感。  
这只是一场交易，他这样劝说自己，艾默里克是有威严有诚信的好人，他不能，至少不应该欺骗自己。  
但是泽菲兰扩张的速度实在是太慢了，艾默里克觉得自己基尔都要炸了。  
于是精虫上脑的神殿骑士团总长大人淋了一手的润滑液后就着泽菲兰的手指插了进去，身下的人一惊，穴口死死咬住里面的手指。  
“放松点，教皇陛下是怎么教您的？”  
泽菲兰呜咽一声似乎想撇清自己和上位者的关系，但有什么可撇的呢。自己的确和教皇陛下做出了君臣之间不应该出现的床第之事，好笑的是一件淫靡之事居然要用另一件更恶劣的淫靡来掩盖。  
泽菲兰认命一般放松了身体，后穴里手指的运动逐渐自如，甚至曲起指节寻找着他的敏感点。那里被抵上的同时泽菲兰猛地挺起腰，颤抖的前段几乎守不住。他是被教皇调教温顺的猫，只消简单几个搅弄就能陷入情欲。呻吟逐渐急促，大腿堪堪想要并拢却又被无情掰开，最后连泽菲兰本人都没意识到自己被艾默里克的手指送上了今晚第一次高潮。精液稀稀落落顺着柱身滑下，搞得下体一片泥泞。  
泽菲兰仰在床上大口喘气，整个身子陷在高潮余韵里软的不成样子。艾默里克带着柔软卷发的脑袋蹭着他赤裸的上身，带来一阵阵瘙痒。  
接着那颗脑袋的主人起身压制着泽菲兰大开的双腿，缓慢而坚定地把自己的东西一点一点推进柔软的穴口。  
被昔日同僚侵犯的羞辱感姗姗来迟，它操纵着泽菲兰开始无济于事的挣扎。艾默里克只一狠顶，那些挣扎就尽数化为助兴般的娇声融化在空气里。  
“您要是再不配合，我就可以把您的淫秽影像公开于众。”  
艾默里克伏在泽菲兰纤长白净的脖颈旁，叼着侧颈发出含糊不清的警告。  
泽菲兰突然就安静了下来。无论艾默里克怎么挑逗乳尖或者在锁骨流下红紫吻痕，他也咬着下唇一声不出。但是他也没再反抗，凭着还未被情欲完全冲昏的大脑控制着大张的双腿把艾默里克的坏心全部接受，那坏心化作几乎让人失去理智的快感冲上大脑，不断恶性循环。  
直到脱力的身子连嘴唇都咬不住，粘腻的声音伴着粘腻的水声漫在空气里，昭示着房间里的淫靡。  
“...唔啊...不行...啊...啊要...嗯...嗯唔”  
“不可以，泽菲兰卿。作为惩罚，您不能比我先去。”  
艾默里克加快了捣弄的速度，同时伸手一把掐住在射精边缘的泽菲兰的根部。  
不行，不可以，要去了，放开我。  
被后穴的快感逼得要疯掉，前面又不能释放。泽菲兰的大脑一片晕眩，只能张着嘴溢出带着哭腔的喘息，甚至快搞不清自己是声音的发源体。  
随后就被翻了过来，艾默里克伏在身后一手揉弄着挺立的乳尖，腰耸动几下后射在了里面。  
被内射的快感，上下一同袭来的刺激和羞耻感直接把泽菲兰逼上了高潮。  
他就这么瘫在床上，身下是被自己的精和汗水搞得乱七八糟的床单，穴口处还有艾默里克的东西缓缓流出，最终和床单上自己的混为一体。  
艾默里克撩起他被汗水沾湿黏在脸上的金发，捧着成像仪又来了一张。  
“...您？！”  
“啊...谁叫泽菲兰卿过于美味了呢。”  
“感谢款待。下周也请来这里和我见面吧，好吗？”  
艾默里克晃了晃手里的小物件，坏笑的样子像极了出卖埃斯蒂尼安的相貌打发光之打工仔的时候。


End file.
